I hate my life
by SocRoxs
Summary: Kagome has a pretty bad homelife. But happens when someone steps in. Just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I don't own inuyasha's characters or the song I used in this chap. Hope you enjoy it's not the most happy story.

Title: Hate is never the answer

Chapter one: killing Morning

Kagome woke up and looked around her bedroom. Kagome had chestnut brown eyes that any boy could fall for but they were always hidden behind her black raven hair. Then she looked at her alarm clock it read 6:00am. She groaned and got up even though she had two hours to get ready for school. She knew that if she went back to sleep, she would never get up from her sleep. Kagome grabbed a clean pair of clothes ( A pink shirt with "I'm to good for you and you know it" with a pair of jeans andblack hoodie to cover her bruise and cuts)and walked to the shower. As she was in the shower she sang with the radio Simple Plan "How could this happen to me".

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me?

I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Kagome was pretty good at singing. Just as she finished singing her left arm started bleeding.

"Crap" she said

These cuts and scratches were from her dad beating on her. Ever since her mom died froma car accientthings has changed, like she moved to a new town. The last time she got beaten on was, well she couldn't remember. She got knocked out the last time. Kagome put her other hand over the cut on her left arm to stop the bleeding. As she was put in her clean clothes she slipped on the wet floor. Her head hit the tub.

Just after that she a groan and someone said, "who's in the bathroom" in an angry voice.

" Oh shit , now I am going to get it" She said to herself.

The bathroom door was lock but not for long. The door was slammed open!

Bam! The door open and Kagome's father was in the bathroom. The radio was still playing very quietly but Kagome wasn't there.

"Ah! Must have been Kagome I'll get her later," he muttered to himself.

>Kagome's Point of view 

"I don't think I can hold on much long," I said to myself

I jumped back into the washroom from the window I was holding on to; I could see that my father had been there he broke the sink because he couldn't find me. So I brushed my hair, teeth, and covered my bruise then I left the washroom.

>Back to normal Point of view 

Just as Kagome walked out of the washroom, she was knocked to the ground. There was a figure over her.

" So you thought you get away with that noise you made, youtrewp Said her father

Kagome started to get up. But her father pushed her back to the ground.

"Well the next time you are getting ready for school, be more quiet, you bitch!" he said as he was saying this Kagome was trying to get up again but then he punched her across the face. Kagome fell back to the ground, her head hit the ground first and then the rest of her body. He walked off to go back to bedroom.

As he left, she sat there with tears forming on her face.

A few moments later Kagome started to wash the tears from her face,with the towel she used totake a showerjust then Kagome heard her alarm go off.

" Crap" She said run down the hallway

She reached her room and turned it off. She looked at her clock and it read 7:00am. She quickly ran down stairs and made her father breakfast because she didn't want to get a beating from him. Then she got some ice out of the freezer to stop the swelling of her bruise on her face and grab her makeup kit to hide any bruise on her face. Then she grabbed an apple and started walking off to her new school.

* * *

AN: Well that's the begining PLEASE review 


	2. Chapter 2:running late

Title: I hate my life

Chapter 2: Running late

AN: I don't own inuyasha and Thank you for reviewing my story people.

kawaii dark angel

komnogirl

Inu-child1

This is what happen in the end in of the last chapter for those who forgot:

" Crap" She said run down the hallway

She reached her room and turned it off. She looked at her clock and it read 7:00am. She quickly ran down stairs and made her father breakfast because she didn't want to get a beating from him. Then she got some ice out of the freezer to stop the swelling of her bruise and grab her makeup kit to hide any bruise on her face. Then she grabbed an apple and started walking off to her new school.

* * *

Kagome had to make stop, on her way to school. The stop was at the food shop to get some food for dinner and the week. She hand the list of groceries she needed to the front desk. " What time will you pick it up?" said the women at the front desk. 

"Four o'clock" Said Kagome.

"Any later than five we will not hold your groceries," said the women. "Ok" Kagome said as she was walking out of the stop. Kagome remember one time she was late because of adetention and the women at the front desk said it wouldn't be ready until tomorrow.

>Flash Back 

Kagome had detention because she didn't do well on the math test, which counted for half their mark for the school year term. The teacher was babbling on and on, on how this math test was important and how Kagome should get help with her math. He said she could do the test over again and do an extra something. Kagome promise she would try really hard and she would do an essay that would explain all her methods of how to do the math. The math teacher said ok and also said that he need her parent/ guardian to sign the math test and say that it was ok for her to redo the test. Kagome looked like she had just died.

'Kagome are you ok?' asked the teacher. Just then her wristwatch alarm went off.

'SHIT, Sorry Mr. M but I have to go and I 'll get my test signed' Kagome said as she pushed right pass him and went though the door.

Kagome knew she was late, she ran all the way to the food shop. When she got there. The woman at the front desk was closing up. '

'Wait!' Kagome yelled

'Sorry, dear were closing now you will have to came back tomorrow' She said

'But!' Kagome was going to say but the front desk women said

'No buts! Bye now.' with that she pushed Kagome out of her way and drove away

Kagome was left their stand.

>Kagome's Point of view

'How could this happen to me, I failed the math test, I am late getting home, and I don't have the groceries' she said to her self

'Oh, great it's raining'

I walked slowly up the driveway and unlocked the door.

'Click'

I walked in the door.

'Your, Fucking late, you bitch' my father said

'But…' I started to say

He had punched me in the stomach. I fell as I was getting up. He took out something…A Knife! He pulled off my shirt and started jabbing the knife in and out of my stomach. I tried my best not to scream or cry. But it didn't I let out one big scream. He punched me in the face a few times and then started punching me in the stomach. Soon I passed out.

>Later on+ back to normal point of view

I woke up and started to fix my cuts and my ice my bruise. Then I worked on my math and my essay. When I finished that I went to bed.

>End of flash back 

'Miss , You been thinking there for 15 minutes' said the woman at eh front desk

'Crap' I said as I was leaving.

>Normal point of view

Kagome was running to school because it's one thing to be first day and another to be late on the first day.

Just then she bumped into someone.

>Kagome's point of view 

'Ah, Dummy watch where you are walking before you walk' I yelled

' Here, let me help you pick up your things' someone said who was sounding like a guy

' I don't need your fucking help' I yelled even louder

' Find then, next time I bump into you I'll tell you to f off' He said looking in my eyes

'Wow, his eyes are so soft and warm' I though

'Ok, Then' I yelled even louder

Then I walked off and started running to school.

* * *

AN: Another chapter done! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
